A Tragic Past, and New Beginnings
by percyluver25
Summary: Dew and Dawn, two sisters, flee their group when their parents are slaughtered, accompanied by Dew's mate Storm. They recieve a prophecy from their moher, and now they must continue on their journey and find out what it means.


**Okay, so I know that during each 'Chapter' it says several different chapters, but that is because they are so short that I combined them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, it is owned by Erin Hunter!**

ALLEGIANCES  
Stream  
A gray-silver tabby she-cat that was the group's leader in the prologue

Dawn  
A reddish she-cat with a white face, chest, and paws, and forest green eyes

Dew  
A silvery tabby she-cat with white chest and paws, and green eyes

Snowwhisper  
A white and silver she-cat- Dawn and Dew's mother

Redwillow  
A red tom- Dawn and Dew's father

Stone  
Gray tom- Leader of the group of cats

Storm  
A gray and brown tabby tom- Dew's mate

Moss  
Brownish yellowish, small tom (Moss colored fur)- Dew's kit

Silver  
A silvery tabby she-cat with white chest and paws, and green eyes- Dew's kit

River  
A gray tabby tom (largest kit) - Dew's kit

Claw  
Huge tabby tom- rogue

Blossom  
Tortoiseshell she-cat- rogue

PROLOGUE!

Redwillow was a great hunter for his group, and his leader was always proud of him. His skills were one of the reasons his mate, Snowwhispper, fell in love with him. Many moons ago they had had kits, two she-cats, who were now full grown and very skilled themselves. As he hunted now, Redwillow thought about his family, and decided to hunt as much as he could, so that they could have something to eat in the food shortage that was currently happening. He tracked a mouse and pounced, killing it with a swift bite. He burried it in a willow tree's roots and moved on. Then he smelled something familiar. He scented the air. Stream! What was his old, frail leader doing out here by herself? He folllowed her scent trail, which was leading towards the stream. Then he saw her sitting on a flat rock, waiting to catch a fish. Then he noticed something else; an adder was sunning itself on the same rock, but now it was poised to strike. "Stream! Watch out!" He screeched.  
Stream whirled around, and the adder pounced, sinking its fangs into her kneck. She fell into the stream. Redwillow rushed over and yanked the adder away, then killed it with a swipe. Stream's eyes began to glaze over. "Thank you, Redwillow, for trying to save me..." She whispered, and then lay still. Redwillow wailed to the sky. How could his noble leader be dead?

Chapter One

"Please stop! You must believe him! You must! I swear he wouldn't lie!" Cried Dawn's mother, Snowwhisper. Her eyes were frantic as she tried to stop Stone from killing her mate. He was framed for killing their previous leader, Stream. Dawn was terrified, as was her sister Dew. She didn't want Redwillow to die, he was their father, and she knew he would do no cat any harm for no reason. Dawn watched through terrified eyes as her father looked to their mother and said, "Please. Be strong. If he wishes to be unjust, let it be. It will just make him end up a place where no cat wants to go." Dawn knew he was speaking of the Dark Forest. Redwillow and Snowwhisper used to be Clan cats, so they believed in StarClan. "Please." Begged Snowwhisper. "He has done nothing wrong. I beg of you." Stone looked at Snowwhisper with a look of hatred in his eyes. "I will spare no cat who I believe has done wrong. Stream was my mate, and I will avenge her death, no matter what it takes!" Snowwhisper returned his cold stare. "And Redwillow is mine. Leave him be, and we will go, never to be seen again." Redwillow had a look of pure bravery in his eyes. "I will take what you give me, as long as you realize that I know in my mind that I have done nothing." And with that, Stone pounced, slasing an unhealable wound in Redwillow's throat. Redwillow hit the ground with a thud, and looked to his mate and now grown up kits. "Be brave. My loves." He stammered. And then he was gone. Dawn closed her eyes, not believing any of it, and listened to the sound of her mother's screech.

Chapter two

Dew watched her mother screeching at Stone. "He had done nothing! Nothing! How could you be so heartless?" Stone looked at her with fire in his eyes. "I will have no traitors in my group! He was one, and so are you. Since you will no longer obey my rules, you will die too. My word is law. Not your mate's. Mine. Obviously you don't understand that." Snowwhisper backed away. "Dawn! Dew! Come with me! Run!" They all began to run to the camp entrance, but it was soon barred by two of Stone's biggest followers. Stone leaped, landing on Snowwhisper. He slashed at her, ending it with a death blow. "Go," Snowwhhisper choked out as she fell. "Run, my precious kits…" And then her stare was blank. Dew ran at the side of the camp, yowling for her sister to follow. She could hardly think. First her father, and now her mother. Both innocent cats. All she knew was that she had to escape this group of unjust murderers. She clawed at the camp walls of bramble with her sister, broke through, and ran into the forest. She could hear cats yowling, and a few more behind her as she ran. She ran through the only forest she had ever known in terror, never stopping. She ran past the border and into unknown territory before she realized that the pursuing cats had gone. She turned around and saw her sister, and pressed her nose into her fur and cried out in agony. She had lost everything but her sister, her father, her mother, and even her mate Storm, who was back at the camp she could never return to. She collapsed on the ground beside her sister and drifted into deep sleep.

Chapter 3

As soon as she woke, Dew realized they weren't alone. Another cat was curled up next to her, sleeping. With a jolt, she realized it was her mate, Storm. She prodded him angrily with her tail. He wouldn't stand up for her family at the camp, but now he came to run after her? He woke, and looked into her eyes. "Dew. I-." "So now you want to run after me? Now you want to say something? I really appreciate it when you stood up for me and cared about my family back there. Don't just think you can follow me and everything will be fine." He looked like he truly was sincerely sorry. "I'm so sorry. I know I should have said something. I came to apologize. I understand if you don't want me, but I was hoping I could come with you." She thought for a moment, and tried to avoid his eyes. His eyes would make her forgive him instantly. Instead, she looked at her sleeping sister, and decided it would be good for them to have someone else with them. "I guess I will have to forgive you," she said quietly. Storm looked up at her with deep gratitude in his eyes. "Thank you. I truly am sorry. That is why I had to leave. I could not stay there with those savage cats. So when are we leaving here?" Dew looked at her sleeping sister once again. "As soon as Dawn wakes up. I am going to let her rest." Storm nodded in agreement. "I'll go hunting then." Dew watched her mate pad away into the trees.

Chapter four!

Dawn blinked open her eyes just in time to see her sister watching Storm disappear into the undergrowth. "Was that Storm? Is he going back now?" She wondered if he came to say goodbye. "Yeah, that was Storm. I woke up to find him sleeping here. He is coming with us. I felt bad for him and forgave him when he apologized. Besides, I need him." Dawn didn't understand why Dew needed him. "Wait, you _need_ him?" She asked, hoping that her sister would explain. "Well yeah." Was she hiding something? Why wouldn't she tell her? Surely she would. But, if Dawn knew her sister like she thought she did, she was hiding something. But what could it be? Oh well. She pushed the thought away. "So, I'm guessing he is hunting right? We will leave after he comes back. I don't know where we are going to go, but we'll figure it out then I guess. You woke up earlier, maybe you should get some more rest. I'll keep watch." Dew shook her head. "I will wait with you, but I don't feel so good. Can we stay here for today?" Dawn sighed. She thought that they should probably get moving, but if Dew didn't feel good they could stay. "I guess for today. What's wrong?" She asked. "Stomachache. It's not nerves, or anything like that. I have never had one like this before." Dawn looked at her sister and realized that she looked in pain. Suddenly, she became worried. "It was probably just a bad piece of fresh kill," she reassured herself, more than her sister. Now please just get some rest." Dew finally nodded in agreement and settled down so she could rest.

CHAPTER FIVE

Dew was standing on a cliff, overlooking a forest. She could see prey running, and it looked like the perfect place for cats to live. Then, she heard a familiar voice say, "This is the place you must go. Follow the small stream where many cats live, and it will lead you here. You will suffer many heartaches, but one day, they will mend here." She turned around to see her mother sitting on the cliff behind her. "Mother!" She cried. "How are you? Is father with you? What do you mean by this?" Her mother looked at her sadly, and said, "I wish I could be with you still, but yes, I rest in peace with your father now, and we are well." Dew was happy about that, but she still didn't understand the prophecy. "Please tell me what you mean mother. What heartaches? I don't know if I can take any more!" Her mother once again looked at her sadly. "I cannot tell you my sweet, but you will find out in time." "Please!" She shouted as her mother began to fade into nothingness. "Why can't you tell me?" I am your daughter!"

She felt a prod in her side. "Fresh kill's back. I told Storm about how you wanted to stay, and he said it was fine with him." Dew looked up at her sister. "Actually, I am feeling a little better," she lied. "And I know which way to go." Dawn brightened. "Really? How?" Dew was happy to see her sister so excited. "Mother! She came to me and told me a prophecy!" Dawn stared at her in amazement. "Our mother? Snowwhisper? That's amazing! We have to do what she said! What was it?" "I was standing on a cliff, over a forest filled with prey, and she said, 'This is the place you must go. Follow the small stream where many cats live, and it will lead you here.' And, she also said something else to me that I don't nderstand." Dawn waited for her to continue. "She said, 'You will suffer many heartaches, but one day, they will mend here.'" "Well," Dawn said, "We know what we have to do."

ChApTeR SiX

"Yeah, I guess, but I wonder if she meant all of us will suffer heartaches, or just me." Said Dew. Dawn hoped that it wasn't just meant for her sister, because they were all in this together. "Let's try not to think about that part," said Storm. Dawn hadn't realized that he had been sitting behind her. "Yeah," she said. "That will happen when it happens, and we will face it together. Besides, Snowwhisper said that they would mend." "Wait," said Dew suddenly. "Storm, do you even believe in StarClan like we do?" Storm looked at them thoughtfully. "Yes," he said, "I know that we have to go somewhere when we die, and that makes perfect sense. And, if so many cats have believed in it for so long it must be true." Dawn nodded her head in agreement. "We should get going now."

•• ••

As they walked along, searching for a stream, Dawn wondered what their new life would bring. Over the fierce wind, she heard Storm say quietly, "There's a thunderpath up ahead. We will have to cross it." Dawn was nervous. She had been told about thunderpaths, and was told that she was carried across one as a kit, but she had never ran across before. Storm said, "I'll show you how first." He went up to the edge, and waited for there to be no sign of monsters. When he heard and saw nothing, he bolted across. He told Dew to do the same. Dawn watched her sister bolt safely across. Now it was her turn. She saw nothing, and didn't hear the roar of the monsters, but it was hard to tell as the fierce wind picked up. She hoped it was safe and ran, but just when she reached the middle, a monster came from the each direction. She skidded to a stop. Too late to go back, she cowered in the center as they roared by. Then she bolted across safely.

¢нαρтєя ѕєνєи

"Dawn!" Dew cried as she bolted across. "Are you okay? They almost got you!" It was hard to hear as the wind whipped at their fur. "Just shocked." Dawn said quietly. "Come on, we have to keep moving." They crawled under a fence on the side of the thunderpath and began to walk across a field. Then they heard a low growl behind them. They all spun around to see four rogues. "What are you doing in our field." One of them, a huge black tom, meowed. "Just passing through," Storm replied. "We mean no harm." A wiry red she-cat growled, "Yeah, well, you shouldn't be on our territory, no matter what. We don't take kindly to trespassers." The four rogues started to circle around them. "Please!" Said Storm. "We need to get my mate across safely." He gestured with his tail to Dew. "She's pregnant with kits!" Dew couldn't believe it! He had told her secret! They had agreed not to tell Dawn until she was ready. But, it could be their only chance, so she better not deny it, no matter how angry she would be at her mate later. "Yes, please! You don't want to injure these kits. We were driven out of our home and had to flee. Please, just let us pass." Dew pleaded. The rogues looked to the red she-cat. She was obviously their leader. "Fine." She said. "But don't think you can come here again. I'm only letting you cross because I know what it is like to have kits." "We thank you deeply," said Storm as they began to walk across the field once more. Dawn stayed where she was, staring at Dew with her mouth open. The she ran ahead of her and Storm and walked faster, obviously angry.

ČĤĂРŤĔŔ ĔĨĞĤŤ

Dew threw an angry glance at Storm and ran to catch up with her sister. "I'm sorry!" She cried. "Please forgive me! I was going to tell you today! I was waiting for the right time and-." "Waiting for the right time?" Dawn interrupted. "I'm your sister! You told Storm!" Dew was bewildered. Why was her sister so angry? "Well, they are his kits…," she replied. "You should have told both of us!" Dew still didn't understand why she was so angry. "I'm sorry! What's done is done. I was going to surprise you, I really didn't mean for you to get so mad." "Fine," Dawn said. "I forgive you. We must keep going." Dawn marched ahead. Dew could tell she was still angry. Was she jealous, because she didn't have a mate? She wouldn't know what it was like anyway. Dew dropped back to walk with Storm. They walked on in silence.

•• ••

It was getting dark, and pretty soon they would have to find shelter. They found a small clearing in the trees, and Storm said, "How about here?" Dew mewed in agreement, and nuzzled her mate. Dawn just went a little distance away, and by her breathing, Dew could tell she was asleep already. "You can tell me if you ever need a rest." Storm whispered as he curled up next to her. "I know," Dew whispered back. "I'll be fine. I'm so glad you came with us, for a while I thought the kits wouldn't have a father." Storm closed his eyes and said, "I will go wherever you go. That is my place." Dew then realized he had fallen asleep, but she still whispered, "I love you."

сhαρτεɾ ṉïṉε

Dew woke to find her sister still asleep and Storm gone. She decided to go look for him. She hated to leave her sister, but she also didn't want to talk to her right now. She wanted to find Storm, so that when she saw her sister, she wouldn't be alone. She scented him, and began to follow the scent into the woods. She followed it for a while. _Where is he? I'm sure this is his scent! _She continued on, hoping to find him soon. Then all of a sudden hi scent trail stopped. She searched for it, but couldn't find it anywhere. _I guess I'll just head back now, _she thought. She dreaded talking to her sister, but it was the only option she had, unless she wanted to hunt. _Well, I don't want to get lost here, _she thought. She decided to head back. She rested for a moment, and then got up to continue back. _But which way is back? _She couldn't remember! She tried to follow her scent trail, but couldn't find it. She began to feel frantic, and went the direction she thought she was supposed to go. _Have I seen this tree before? Or this stone? _She tried to remember, but it just hurt her head. She began to feel sick. She realized she was running, faster and faster, in a direction she had no idea where it led to. Then a familiar scent hit her nostrils. A fox! It was following her, and would outrun her any second! She had to face it. She whirled around, and it leaped for her. She dove underneath it and aimed a blow at it's hind leg. But, her unborn kits made her clumsy, and she missed. She slashed at it again, this time striking it. "Please! Don't you see I have kits?"

She knew the fox wouldn't understand her, but she cried out anyway. She knew she would lose. She might have been able to face a fox by herself and win a moon ago, but not now. Not with kits, and when she was tired from traveling. _No, I can't think like that! I must stay strong for my kits! _She slashed and leaped and clawed, but the fox had done three times as much damage to her than she had to it. She huffed, her breathing heavy, and she began to feel dizzy. _What's wrong wit me? I have to keep going _But that wasalmost impossible. She dropped to the ground and waited for death to come for her.

ChapterTen

The fox was circling her, about to finish her, when a gray blur leaped out of the woods and hit the fox. Storm! He battled the fox into the undergrowth, and it ran away in pain. "Storm! You saved my life!" Dew whispered.

"Well, I am your mate," he replied. "You're hurt, let's get you back to our camp."

Dew nodded. She struggled to stand up, and Storm came over and helped her to. She leaned on his shoulder and he helped her limp back to their sleeping place. Dawn was awake, eating a mouse she must have caught. She glanced at Dew. Dew knew she had seen a glimmer of worry in her eyes, but Dawn quickly hid it. "What happened to you?" Her sister asked in a light tone.

"Fox," Dew replied quietly. She was embarrassed, and her body ached. All she wanted to do was lie down and go to sleep until she felt completely better.

Her sister grunted and said, "Well that was stupid of you to go off alone like that. Especially when you are shitting kits that are so important, you can't even tell the person who has always loved you and stayed with you."

Dew didn't want to respond to that. She knew that if she did, her sister would get even angrier, so she just mumbled, "Thanks for caring, and closed her eyes."

Before she fell asleep, she heard Storm say that he was going to fetch his prey.

As she slept, Dew dreamed of her mother once more. At first she saw nothing but the forest that she recognized from the prophecy. Then her mother came to her and said, "You must be careful, Dew. I want your kits to grow up healthy and strong."

"I'm sorry, Snowwhisper. I was dreading speaking to Dawn, and I didn't even think of the danger."

"Don't worry about Dawn," said Snowwhisper, "She still loves you very much, if not more. She is very worried about your kits."

Snowwhisper began to fade.


End file.
